Fun and Games
There are 5 contestants: me, Cyan, Pink, Luke Orange. Ms. Teal said, "Today, we will do a math test. You will get your pencil and wait until I pass out the tests. The tests will be double sided. 20 problems are on one side and 20 problems are on the other side. That makes 40 problems. It will be rounding decimals." Pink said, "Ugh, why is the test double sided?" Ms. Teal said, "Because so you can get 400000 auction points if you did the whole thing right. If you get 20 questions right, you will get 200000 Auction points because you got 20 out of 40 questions right." Luke said, "Can we do half of them or so?" Ms. Teal said, "No. You have to do all of the problems. If you don't, you'll go to the office and get detention. Got it?" Pink and Luke said, "Got it." Ms. Teal said, "Got it, Cyan?" Cyan said, "Got it." Ms. Teal said, "Got it, Emanuel?" I said, "You are a stupid teacher!" Ms. Teal said, "Oh! Not cool, dude! You will get money taken away from you!" I said, "Don't take away my money or else, you are stealing!" Ms. Teal said, Uh, excuse me! I am the teacher so I get to take money from you for doing that!" I had 100 dollars. Ms. Teal said, "Give me 20 dollars!" I gave her 20 dollars. Ms. Teal took them away. Ms. Teal said, "Anyway, without further ado, let's rock and roll. Line up, everyone." Cyan then Pink then Luke then Orange last me. When we got outside, Ms. Teal handed out our tests and clipboards. When Ms. Teal gave us all a test and a clipboard, We started working. Luke did 20 out of 40 problems done. Pink did 10 out of 40 problems done. Cyan cheated by using a calculator. He did 30 out of 40 problems done. Luke still has 20 problems done. Pink still has 10 problems done. I did 5 problems done but my work is sloppy. Orange just guessed 5 answers. Luke did 20 more and now he's done. Pink did 10 more and now she did 20 problems. Cyan used his calculator for the last 10 problems and now he cheated all the way. I did 5 more, Orange did 15 more and now he did 20 problems. Pink did 20 more problems and now she has all 40 problems done. Cyan is done too but he cheated. I did 10 more and now I did 20 problems but all of them are sloppy that no one could even read it. I did 20 problems and Orange did 20 problems. Ms. Teal said, "All right, everyone finished. Now, turn in your tests." Luke was first then Pink then me then Orange last Cyan. Ms. Teal checked Luke's. Ms. Teal said, "Luke, You get 400000 auction points." Luke said, "Yay!" Next, she checked Pink's. She said, "Pink, you got half of them right so you get 200000 auction points." Pink said, "Yes." Then, she checked mine. She could barely read it. She said, "Emanuel? I can't even read this." She did get the score right though. I got 100000 auction points. She checked Orange's. She said, "Orange? You can't just guess. You have to think in your brain. Don't guess!" Orange got nothing. Last, she checked Cyan's paper. She said, "Cyan, I can't believe you didn't use the rounding method. How did that happen?" Cyan said, "I used my calculator." Ms. Teal smacked Cyan in the face. She took his wallet and took 60 dollars out of 80 dollars then handed it back to him. She snatched his calculator. Then, she grabbed Cyan and took him over to the punishment. She pushed Cyan off the edge. Cyan hit the walls as he was falling down. He hit 40 walls and fell down in the water. When he fell to the water, He was under the water for 20 seconds. Then, the grabber grabbed him tight and moved him to the other side of the water and took him out of the water. There was a wall in the middle of the right side of the water and the left side of the water. Just then, The smacker smacked him all the way to the boulder mountain. 3 boulders smacked him down the mountain. When he got to the floor, the puffballs came and took him up to Jacob and mo. Jacob smacked him to Mo and Mo smacked him all the way to the marble place. 29 marbles smacked him. Just then, the 30th marble came and smacked Cyan all the way to a dance party but, Gold smacked him back to the school. Cyan got 77 hits. Ms. Teal said, "I hope you enjoyed your punishment!" Cyan said, "I didn't." Ms. Teal smacked Cyan once before the punishment so that makes 78 times. Cyan got hurt 78 times but then, she smacked him one more time. Cyan cried because he got a punishment.